


The Final Step

by Nicxan



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gotta love that existential crisis mood am i right y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19627075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: He had been guided for over one hundred years by the lake, dutifully following every last command. Now, all he had to do was pass on the mantle of the 'Ruler of the Lake' to Dale.





	The Final Step

**Author's Note:**

> Just so folks are aware, I am personally following the 'Golden' ending of Paradox, where Dale continues the road to enlightenment. 
> 
> Happy reading! <3

When he had first became enlightened, everything seemed so different. His view of the world had changed drastically, and owl vision aside, every single little detail stuck out to him in a crystal clear picture. What had mattered to him so much no longer held any importance to him. Things he had ignored showed their true, important faces – and could no longer be neglected.  
  
He didn’t have time to dwell on the changes. He didn’t have a moment to step back and simply observe. It had felt so overwhelming at the time, but all he could do was accept it and move forward as the lake wished him to.  
  
He could see a similar expression in Dale’s eyes now. That wonder, that awe – that crushing weight, knowing that what you accepted your whole life mattered very little. Dale felt all of it now, and he knew that very well.  


Mr. Owl could only look on in silent solidarity, patiently waiting for the worst of it to pass. It did so quickly.  
  
“Dale Vandermeer.” He paused for only a moment, and then handed over the black book with his human hands. A look of recognition crossed Dale’s face as he took it. He began to flip through it, brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
“I’ve seen this before.”  
  
“You have,” Mr. Owl agreed. “Many, many times. It belongs to you now.”  
  
Dale remained silent for a time, fixated on the book’s contents. Mr. Owl stood with him, waiting for Dale to absorb the contents of it as he had so very long ago. It almost felt nostalgic, seeing Dale where he had once been.  
  
Eventually, Dale looked up from the book, back down to Mr. Owl. “… What’s next?” he asked hesitantly. “What will I have to do? How will I know?” His voice grew more frantic with each question, and his hands began to shake. “What if I do things wrong?”  
  
“The lake will guide you.” Mr. Owl offered a reassuring smile. “She knows what needs to be done. Follow her. Understand her. Help her. We chose you for a reason, Dale. Trust us as we trust you.”  
  
Dale eyed Mr. Owl warily, but eventually nodded. He clutched the book close to him and bowed his head in silent gratitude.  
  
“Your time has come. You must go.”  
  
“… I must.”  
  
And with that, Dale turned his back on Mr. Owl and walked away. He didn’t hesitate, or even dare to look back. While there was no spring in his step, there was confidence. A purpose. Something to drive him.

The deed had been done. And, for once, Mr. Owl didn’t know what to do or what to say after.  
  
He had known what to expect up until this point – the path had been laid out for him, and he had followed it diligently to the letter. But now, there wasn’t anything left for him to follow. It was a blank road ahead, with nothing to light his way.  
  
Mr. Owl removed his mask, and then exhaled.  
  
He would be returning to the lake soon enough, he told himself. It would be a relief to be finished with everything here – so much had changed, and the more he tried to keep up with the ever-moving Earth, the more he had failed. Rest is exactly what he needed after everything he had done.  
  
But what he would do with the time he had left … he had no clue.  
  
And, for the first time in over a hundred years, Mr. Owl felt fear.


End file.
